Uma Coisa de Corpos
by Slippery Sanity
Summary: Sexo e carência significam a mesma coisa: a necessidade de um corpo para apertar contra o seu. Ichigo sabia que não estava em posição, encarcerado, e Grimmjow não se importava com muita coisa. Mesmo assim, era o prazer batendo em suas portas. Não havia algo melhor e eles aproveitariam. Eram ambos almas quebradas, afinal. Grimmjow/Ichigo


UMA COISA DE CORPOS

Slippery Sanity

Eu não possuo Bleach. Juro. Texto de 2010, peço que perdoem possíveis erros.

—

O cheiro de cinzas invadiu seu nariz enquanto caminhava pelos corredores vazios. Era notório quão feliz o lugar seria, quando — e se — a guerra terminasse. Para alguém sem sentidos. Grimmjow não pensava que algo iria realmente melhorar e, enquanto massageava lentamente suas têmporas, ele pigarreou lentamente, imaginando um futuro onde ele estava incluído. Não existia. O que ele sempre soube, mas não queria revogar: tudo o que era, ali e agora, era uma _arma_. E isso deveria doer, mas não o fazia.

Ele não queria entender. Virou uma esquina, ultrapassou degraus e olhou perpendicularmente pelas pilastras brancas. Para quê, Grimmjow devaneava, se aquilo seria destruído? Uma ardência incomodou seus olhos, então ele parou no ato de empurrar um portal pesado. Isso nunca queria dizer algo bom, se é que uma coisa dessas pudesse acontecer em Las Noches. Ele virou-se, pegando preguiçosamente na bainha da espada.

— Aaroniero? — perguntou retoricamente. O outro apenas lhe observou com seus olhos, desta vez negros. O cabelo curto deixava as orelhas pontudas ao ar livre. Tomava a forma de seu antigo companheiro de alcatéia. — Você sabe, não precisa realmente fazer isso. Eu não vou te odiar.

— Eu não me importo — respondeu, com um "tsc" ligeiro. — É engraçado.

— Impressionante.

Sua voz ecoou tediosa pelo palácio, e ele perguntou-se quão longe tinha atingido. Se ele ouvisse... se Aizen ouvisse, isso seria ruim. Mas o que tinha ele com Aizen? Ele queria que Grimmjow lutasse, ele lutaria. Pelo menos tinha algo a fazer. Ele moveu-se contra Aaroniero, franzindo o cenho para ele, e abriu o portal — sua incumbência, antes de ser interrompido.

— Onde você vai? — ele inquiriu.

— Falar com Gin.

— Com Gin? Sobre o quê, há uma reunião?

Grimmjow estava dificilmente importando-se.

— Não. É uma coisa... — então ele deu o sorriso de mil faces e sorriu. Fosse o que fosse, Grimmjow sabia que era um botão de latão. Aaroniero tinha mania de ser misterioso acerca de coisas obsoletas. — Não é nada.

Grimmjow grunhiu e continuou, escorando-se a uma faixa com o brasão do palácio e esperando até que Aaroniero fosse embora. Ele sempre achara estranho como o homem ficava parado por minutos. Logo os passos soaram cada vez mais distantes, até que ele saiu.

Certo. Não havia como um lugar tão grande ser feliz; _ele_estava ficando infeliz de tanto cruzar corredores e evitar companhia. Agora estava descendo. Escadas, passagens, estátuas que poderiam ser removidas — precauções que intrusos não poderiam evitar. Mas Aizen possivelmente devia ter suas habilidades escondidas. Não confiava nem mesmo em seus servos.

Grimmjow não gostava dessa palavra. Era indigno que ele, um Arrancar tão forte, fosse tratado dessa maneira. Por isso Aizen o procurara, não era? Porque ele era forte e útil. Ele não era um servo, e ele não se curvaria para ninguém. Serviçais eram os outros, e aquele fraco do Luppi, que ostentava orgulhosamente o número 6 e morrera com um simples punho fechado.

Ele tinha orgulho próprio e, se era arrogante, certamente o fazia porque _podia_ ser. E este era o fim do percurso mental. Grimmjow não queria continuar com a divagação sem sentido, quando estava próximo de alcançar seu bel prazer. Ele gargalhou, arreganhando os dentes. Logo chegaria.

Aquele lugar tinha mesmo que ser daquele tamanho? Estava começando a irritá-lo. Ele estava somente muito excitado para ser atrapalhado por coisas como essas._Especialmente_muito excitado.

Então ele esbarrou em Ulquiorra ao virar uma parede. O garoto vinha com sua eterna expressão de garoto mal-humorado perdido na selva e seus olhos verdascos, ácidos e secos. Primeiro olhou para Grimmjow, então tirou o pó imaginário de sua roupa e continuou a andar, procurando em suas roupas como se tivesse sido roubado.

— Tch — o azulado murmurou, para receber em resposta um olhar indiferente encoberto por cabelos embaraçados.

E ele virou as costas. Grimmjow continuou a andar. Estava chegando. Suas calças estavam apertadas e começando a incomodar. Ele não pegaria leve, particularmente hoje.

O quarto do convidado de honra — ou, mais precisamente, o calabouço — era encontrado abaixo de todo Las Noches. Era a base do palácio, no centro das artes, e a ventilação era nula. Ante a presença do azulado no corredor, diversos prisioneiros esmurraram as portas de ferro. Grimmjow não entendia porque Aizen mantinha tantas pessoas presas, se matar era a coisa interessante. Sangue e luta. O outro pendia para o lado da masturbação mental, e ele sabia: instigava os inimigos e os humilhava, para depois gargalhar de suas desgraças e escurecer mais suas almas.

Ele parou fronte ao portão. Era uma das únicas salas silenciosas: nada saia de lá dentro, e qualquer um pensaria se tratar de um compartimento vazio. Havia palavras chulas riscadas na superfície do metal, e Grimmjow sorriu para elas, especialmente a que ele mesmo escrevera: perdedor. Era a mais acatada, mas a que certamente não deixaria o garoto dormir em paz, pensando em sua derrota e em como todos os seus amigos tinham morrido. E ele pensaria que era _sua_culpa, como já sabia. Por isso estava definhando.

Ele tirou a chave do bolso, colocando na fechadura. Empurrou o portal com sensibilidade e paciência, ouvindo o ruído de atrito que o ferro fazia e o irritava tanto. Então encarou o quarto. Era uma coisa pequena, sem janelas ou espaço para o ar entrar: as paredes eram brancas, a cama um espaço de pedra nua, e o banheiro uma sala à parte. Grimmjow sabia que era a parte mais limpa de tudo. Aizen não deixaria diferente. Ichigo estava nu, sentado a um canto, os braços abraçados aos joelhos e os olhos opacos o encarando. Correntes circundavam o calcanhar pálido do garoto, a pele que não sentia o calor do sol há tempos. Era longa o suficiente para deixá-lo ir até o banheiro, mas Grimmjow sabia que o objetivo não era prender: era fazer os prisioneiros impotentes. Assim como a nudez, afinal, quem ostenta orgulho sem roupas? Era frágil. Ele gostava disso.

Apesar da situação, seu corpo ainda era torneado. Anos de luta não o libertariam deste prêmio. Seus músculos eram a constatação de que lutara com glória... a única. Grimmjow aproximou-se, agachando ao chão e levando uma mão ao rosto de Ichigo. Ele acariciou os cabelos sedosos e incomuns, então escorregou os dedos para as olheiras fortes que circundavam os olhos sem brilho. Ele fechou a mão ao redor do pescoço fino, e levantou o rapaz à força. Ichigo arregalou os olhos, como se só agora percebesse a companhia, grunhindo. Ele juntou as sobrancelhas para Grimmjow, e este não percebeu — analisava os lábios finos, vermelhos, e logo os abocanhara.

O beijo fora de longe amoroso. Apenas ambos, que tinham suas línguas travando uma verdadeira guerra entredentes, sabiam que os sentimentos eram apenas desejo, ódio, rancor e aventura. Desejo por parte de ambos, pois Ichigo não tinha mais o que fazer, e sexo o libertava. Ódio mútuo. Rancor por não mais haver o conflito entre espadas, o sentimento de liberdade que os assolava, e a aventura que tinham quando a qualquer momento se encontrariam e enrodilhar-se-iam numa batalha mortal. Cheia de sangue; o sangue fazia falta para Grimmjow. Ele arrancou as correntes. Elas atrapalhariam.

Agarraram-se. Eram todos homens fortes: não havia porque se tratarem com melindre, se tocarem com receio e se sentirem envergonhados. Era apenas uma rotina, e era bom para os dois. Grimmjow puxou os fios de cabelo laranja, Ichigo apertou as costas fortes. O cerúleo mordeu o pescoço do outro, sem preocupações. A língua trataria de aliviar a dor. Ichigo desceu suas mãos até a bunda do outro, massageou, e então apertou as coxas com força, puxando-as para si. Eles precisavam do contato.

Pressionados, estavam absortos no prazer. Este era o objetivo de Grimmjow estar ali, e isto era o que Ichigo esperava todos os dias. Infelizmente, Aizen tinha ouvidos e olhos em todas as paredes, e Grimmjow conseguia raramente encontrá-lo em uma semana. Seus dias eram solitários quando o azulado não vinha. Era acordar, receber a comida ruim, a água, e dormir. E pensar. Era o que mais fazia, e o que mais odiava. Ele não queria encarar o fato de que _perdera_, e de que tudo pelo qual lutava havia se quebrado. Não.

Grimmjow o ajudava a não pensar.

Sexo. Era disso que se tratava, era isso que queriam, e só. Ichigo não sabia até quando ficaria naquela saleta estúpida, mas isso o fazia suportar melhor. Quando ele _tinha_algo para fazer. Ele era uma pessoa de muita atividade, e ele precisava. Era o que mais o angustiava: estar num cubículo vazio, esquecido por todos. Ele preferiria ser torturado. Agora sua tortura era a falta de sexo. Ele estava tendo.

Uma mão em sua cabeça o abaixou até o abdômen do outro, e ele começou a espiralar sua língua contra a pele salgada. O cabelo grande — afinal, como cortaria? — caiu sobre seus olhos, e ele preferia assim: era seu desejo, mas era sua desgraça. Olhar naqueles olhos só dizia fracassado, fracassado, fracassado. A jaqueta entreaberta foi retirada, os dentes osculavam contra os músculos estufados da barriga, e então a calça branca foi derrubada. Ele nunca vestia uma cueca.

Ichigo se _descontrolava_com isso. Ele queria tanto uma roupa para vestir, uma roupa limpa, mas uma roupa. E era deixado lá, nu, para todos que fossem entregar-lhe a comida e limparem o recinto verem. Era revoltante. E o outro usava apenas aquele uniforme, sem nada por baixo, e aquilo irritava _tanto_, e Ichigo não sabia como uma coisa idiota conseguia fazer aquilo com ele. A raiva corroeu seu cérebro e enviou espasmos contra suas mãos, e, junto ao seu cabelo sendo puxado ferozmente, ele abocanhou o membro que erguia-se orgulhosamente ao ar.

— Gah! Já era hora — o outro murmurou entre respirações ofegantes. Ele mostrou os dentes num sorriso animalesco, e levantou sua cabeça para ver os olhos castanhos.

Estavam agora brilhantes. Grimmjow gostava disso. _Ele_fazia isso. Ele viu como a cabeça ondulava em movimentos periódicos e tão bonitos à vista, e sentiu quando a língua zaguezagueou pela extensão da carne, e gemeu xingamentos como sempre o fazia.

Comum entre eles. Os sussurros de "vadiazinha", "desgraçado", e até mesmo alguns elogios selvagens. Ichigo fechou os olhos, começando a se masturbar. Ele afastou-se do pênis, entreabrindo a boca, e deixou escapar um ofego que mais parecia uma súplica. E Grimmjow entendeu — ele _sempre_ entendia essa linguagem. Ele levantou o garoto, colocando-o na coluna de pedra, e agachou-se entre suas pernas esguias.

Então botou ele mesmo o membro na boca. Não era o mesmo movimento ritmado e lento. Era ligeiro, era esfomeado, e era _muito_instigante. Aquilo fez Ichigo curvar sua cabeça para trás e murmurar coisas desconexas. Grimmjow sorriu e o lambeu.

— Vire-se — exigiu a voz rouca, espantando o silêncio da saleta mas apenas comprimindo o odor de lubricidade que se estabelecia.

O cuspe em sua mão ajudaria, Grimmjow pensou, e lambuzou todo o outro garoto. Não que ele se preocupasse com Ichigo — ele se preocupava com ele mesmo, e com o prazer que não teria caso o garoto ficasse choramingando porque ele era muito estúpido. Ele era. E então ele posicionou-se, um aperto de ansiedade em seu peito empurrando-o para a bunda redonda, e então ele foi, lentamente, mas sem cerimônias.

Ichigo apertou os olhos; sua garganta doía do grito que ele não queria libertar. Toda vez que ele estava sendo o passivo — e eram _muitas_—, a única coisa da qual ele não precisava era se sentir pior ainda. Menor e submisso. Ele não era. Isso era passar por cima do seu orgulho. Aquelas relações eram apenas um luxo que relaxava todos os seus músculos e o tirava daquela saleta ridícula e tediosa. Isso não queria dizer que Grimmjow fosse dominante, e o melhor, e qualquer coisa acima dele — mesmo que o homem ostentasse um sorriso cruel e debochado no rosto que provava o contrário. Ele entrecerrou os dentes e gemeu.

Isto ele podia fazer. As estocadas deixaram de ser breves e lentos movimentos para um período mais ligeiro, e Grimmjow já não conseguia mais segurar reboladas mais fortes. Era simplesmente muito bom ter o controle da situação, ter o pequeno morango abaixo de si, implorando por mais — nada perto do guerreiro que o desafiava antes. Mas os olhos agora eram os mesmos: brilhantes.

Ele segurou na cintura do rapaz e _foi_. Um esgar de pura excitação fluiu até seus ouvidos e Grimmjow jogou sua cabeça para trás, em êxtase. Tremidos corriam por todo seu corpo, uma névoa esfumaçava seus olhos e alguma força invisível forçava suas pernas a se dobrarem. E isso não era um orgasmo. Ele estava impressionado. Ansiava por aquilo praticamente a todos os momentos: em reuniões, em viagens, em conversas, em lutas. Todas as vezes Ichigo corroia seus pensamentos.

O outro percebeu quando as levas ficaram mais ritmadas. E fortes. Deuses! Elas ficaram _mais fortes_, e melhores, se era possível. Ichigo nunca sabia. Ele inclinou-se para trás, a cabeça apoiada no pescoço do outro, ambos troncos eretos, ambos ouvindo suas respirações quentes e ofegantes resvalando nas peles sensíveis. Grimmjow apertou mais o garoto para si com uma mão, enquanto a outra espalmava sua bunda. Ichigo se masturbava e apoiava-se com uma mão em volta do pescoço do azulado.

O calor era sólido ali. Na saleta fechada, branca, ignóbil e inocente, suas paredes agora eram cheias de transpirações e tesão. O cheiro de sexo roía tudo ao seu redor, engalfinhando-se em qualquer ser, inebriando qualquer mente, e fazendo os dois amantes enrodilharem-se ainda mais. Era irresistível. Era sexo, e, sem se importarem com o que aconteceria depois, os dois se jogariam de cabeça sempre que possível.

A dança ficou mais rápida; a profundidade foi esquecida, as tocadas mais importantes. Era agora que iriam chegar — o objetivo.

Grimmjow entrava e saía, os glúteos do outro acariciavam sua pele com batidas selvagens, o sabor salgado da pele alva, o cheiro cítrico do cabelo suado, a coloração vermelha de ambos os corpos, os tapas que dava em Ichigo, as estocadas mais fortes e rápidas — era tudo um frenesi louco.

— Estou vindo — ele avisou e mordeu a orelha do outro, que respondeu com um arfar afirmativo.

Ele soltou o corpo do encarcerado, deixando-o segurar-se por si só, e colocou as mãos na cintura dele, esvaindo-se numa última batida acompanhada de um grito de liberdade. Ichigo inclinou as costas e suas mãos inundaram-se pelo líquido, e a exaustão arrematou ambos.

Grimmjow caiu acima do corpo menor, ambos sentindo-se incomodados pela grande pedra na qual se encontravam — a cama. Os joelhos doíam dos atritos, e o de Ichigo estava arranhado, um pequeno filete de sangue escapando timidamente. Ele lambeu o suor da nuca do alaranjado, e subiu e desceu as mãos na cintura dele. Uma carícia inconsciente. Ambos precisavam disso. Mas nenhum admitiria — nenhum, porque era impossível, improvável e desprezível. Morais, éticas, princípios e valores não poderiam ser esquecidos. Nem a guerra e o que ela tinha feito.

O sentimento de fugir dali era grande, no entanto. Só os dois, sem se preocuparem — não uma relação amorosa, mas sexo, e companheirismo, e sexo de novo, era só do que precisavam. Dois homens solitários que perderam seus propósitos.

Ichigo sabia que logo Grimmjow levantaria, tomaria uma ducha no banheiro pequeno e sairia.

Era assim. Sempre seria.

Parecia real o suficiente.

E Grimmjow precisava de um cigarro. Certamente Szayel teria mais daqueles para lhe dar. Se não... ele o obrigaria a fazer, certamente. Com um grunhido de satisfação, ele passou as mãos pelo corpo, guiado pelas águas correntes, e lembrou-se dos toques. Até quando os teria?

Não importava. Grimmjow era um homem de presente, não de hipóteses. Era agora que acontecia, agora que aproveitaria, agora que deixaria o quarto com pesar.

Porque tinha de ser.


End file.
